


i got your back

by bechnaes



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechnaes/pseuds/bechnaes
Summary: a series of texts that could've happened between sana + even throughout the course of season 3.





	i got your back

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short because i don't think that they texted all that much but ! anyways, kudos/comments appreciated <3

_20 August 2016_

 

**Sana Bakkoush**

_11:24_

Hey

You transferred here?

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

_11:26_

Hi

Yes i did

 

**Sana Bakkoush**

_11:30_

Cool

Everything ok?

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

_11:31_

Yeah

…

 

_11:36_

Good to see you again :)

 

**Sana Bakkoush**

_11:38_

:)

  


_10 September 2016_

 

**Sana Bakkoush**

_13:22_

How are you?

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

_13:50_

Good

…

 

_13:52_

How are you?

 

**Sana Bakkoush**

_13:53_

Good, alhamdulillah

 

...

 

_14:30_

Let me know if you need anything

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

_14:35_

Thank you, Sana 


End file.
